Viviendo con mi ex
by Lyux Holmes
Summary: Sherlock y John rompen pero deciden seguir viviendo juntos en Baker Street y tratar de llevarse tan bien como lo hacían antes de ser novios por el bien de los casos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Este fanfic participa en el reto de verano "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked". Los personajes utilizados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la adaptación moderna de SHERLOCK de BBC entertaiment, y de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle (según ya perdió los derechos pero, no importa, igual le guardo respeto).

**N/A: **Lamento haber entrado tan tarde, apenas me entere del foro navegando por Facebook, ¿por qué nadie me invito?, en fin. Gracias de antemano y disculpa si el fan-fic es sencillo o corto, el plazo de entrega era hasta el 8 de agosto y entré el mero 2.

**The Break-Up**

Lavar los platos, o mejor dicho "querer lavar los platos", era lo único que tenía que hacer, así se habrían ahorrado una prolongada discusión y un rompimiento que ahora los colocaría en una posición muy incómoda.

- ¿Quién en este mundo desea lavar los platos John? – gritaba fastidiado Sherlock que se encontraba recostado en el alargado sofá de la sala en su posición de "pensar".

- Nadie, no se trata de los platos, se trata de tu falta de iniciativa, estoy harto de que siempre te tenga que pedir las cosas y aun así batalle para que las hagas, mientras que tu obtienes todo lo que quieres sin si quiera decir "por favor" – explicaba descargando su furia con los trastes de la cena.

- ¿Qué no tengo iniciativa? , pero si siempre soy yo quien quiere "hacerlo" – dijo aún sin moverse del sofá, al escuchar eso John refunfuño y dejo caer un plato al suelo molesto.

- No seas idiota Sherlock, no hablo del sexo, hablo de otras cosas, esa iniciativa no cuenta – explico exhausto, comenzando a recoger los pedacitos del plato que se le había caído, dándose prisa, pues no aguantaba un minuto más ahí. Era obvio que Sherlock no lo iba a comprender, pues no sería la primera vez que tenían este problema, solo que ahora se había ido al límite.

Sherlock se sintió ofendido ante eso, solo así se incorporó del sillón y camino hacia donde estaba John recogiendo aquel plato.

- ¿Con que no cuenta eh?, vaya, claro seguro para ti no cuenta, como antes de mí ya habías tenido sexo con otras personas, señor "tres continentes", pero para mi cuenta mucho – dijo con un nudo ahogado en su garganta, del puro coraje, justo cuando John había terminado de reunir los pedacitos del plato, esté dio una patada para que volvieran a salir volando las partes del objeto por todo el piso, John se levantó del suelo y empujo al detective - ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! , todavía que no me ayudas haces eso – dijo en lo que le empujaba, el detective no se dejó, y aquella discusión que había iniciado con violencia verbal paso a la física.

El par de hombres empezó a darse de empujones, luego el doctor apretó con fuerza uno de sus puños y golpeo al pelinegro tan fuerte como había hecho en aquel caso de la mujer. Sherlock sintió la sangre salir de su nariz, había olvidado que tan fuerte podía ser el mayor, entonces detuvo el pleito exclamando – Bien ya entendí. ¡Se terminó John! – el doctor miro perplejo al hombre parpadeando de la estupefacción, hasta relajo sus músculos y la ira y sed de golpear se habían desvanecido de inmediato.

- ¿Qué? – fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

- Si, eso, se terminó nuestra relación de noviazgo, es obvio que no estamos listos para eso, nunca debimos caer en tal cosa, no con mi forma de ser, sonará trillado pero soy yo, no eres tú, es obvio que no te soy suficiente, así que mejor terminemos y volvamos a ser los amigos que éramos – explico precipitado mientras limpiaba la sangre de su nariz, John quiso detener aquellas ideas, pero una parte del también quería terminar con Sherlock, de pronto se sintió tan confundido, que no supo que decir, por tanto el detective prosiguió – por otro lado, no pienses que me iré del departamento, seguiré en Baker Street, espero esto no cambie tu eficiencia de trabajo como mi blogger ni tu contribución a los casos, muchas parejas suelen mudarse luego de terminar, pero confío en que eres diferente John Watson, así que ojala te quedes, pero si quieres irte lo respetare, solo no dejes el blog, sin más que decir, me retiro, debo limpiarme la cara – dijo en un tono tan formal que hizo sentir escalofríos a John, la indiferencia del detective había destrozado más su corazón que el mismo rompimiento en sí.

Luego de que Sherlock se retirase al baño, John se quedó en el suelo de la cocina, recogiendo una vez más aquel plato que ya no tenía reparación, la patada de Sherlock lo había terminado de destrozar.

- Se cómo te sientes – susurro John al plato en un tono irónico, dejando salir de sus ojos unas cuantas lágrimas. Lo que el doctor no sabía es que aquello de lavarse la cara solo era una excusa del detective para retirarse del lugar y asi poder llorar también a solas, en especial porque por más raro que pareciera, quien más lagrimas había tenido aquella noche había sido Sherlock, no John.

Antes de poder agarrar el sueño, John se percató de que en realidad no estaba psicológicamente preparado para comenzar a vivir con su ex, que si bien podría seguir siendo su mejor amigo, no dejaba de ser su EX.

La idea de que ahora iba a vivir como amigo con quien solía tener relaciones sexuales desde que dios amanecía hasta que Dios anochecía, le ponía en una situación muy incómoda, ¿Cómo debería tratarlo ahora?, ¿Cómo iba a poder verlo a los ojos?, ¿Cómo decirle un simple "buenos días" a quien solías despertar a besos?, dichas preguntas le hacían sentir un enorme hueco en su corazón y las lágrimas volvían a brotar, así continuo por varios lapsos durante el resto de la noche hasta que sin darse cuenta quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente John tuvo que levantarse muy a fuerza y de muy mala gana para ir al trabajo, el doctor no tenía ningún animo de ver a nadie ni de salir de su cuarto, en especial porque seguramente iba a encontrarse a su ex en el departamento. Cosa realmente incomoda, ahora vivir con Sherlock sí que sería una enorme desventaja.

John pensó en hacer sus maletas de una vez e irse temporalmente a otro lado en lo que conseguía otro departamento, pero su orgullo le frenaba. Había pensado en la actitud indiferente de Sherlock ante el tema y en las palabras de Sherlock.

"_Confío en que eres diferente John Watson, así que ojala te quedes",_ que obviamente se referían a que confiaba en la fortaleza de John, en que no era como el resto de las personas, que si había algo que lo hacía sumamente especial era su convicción y su valentía, entonces no iba a marcharse.

Había por lo menos dos grandes motivos para permanecer en aquel infierno terrenal, el primero era ese, el que no debía rebajarse y tenía que demostrarle a Sherlock que él no era el único que podía hacerse el indiferente, la segunda estaba relacionada con la escasa economía del doctor. No podía conseguir otro departamento para pagarlo el solo.

Así pues, el rubio comenzó a alistarse para ir al trabajo, se miró al espejo con una gran sonrisa diciéndose a sí mismo "Tú puedes, estuviste en una guerra, puedes con esto".

De pronto, salió de Baker Street rumbo al consultorio, aprovechando que Sherlock seguramente seguía en su habitación o afueras buscando pleitos con los de Scotland Yard.

No toparse a Sherlock aquella mañana había sido un golpe de suerte, pero eso era apenas el inicio de una vida con su ex.

**Gracias por leer, creo que solo será un fanfic de dos capítulos, debido al tiempo, pero por ahora disfruten este, actualizaré hoy mismo si es posible. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, espero disfruten mucho los capítulos, son pocos pero algo es algo. =) Cualquier sugerencia o queja es bien recibida solo que si les pido sea con el debido respeto. A nadie le gusta que le digan majaderías en algo que hace con todo su corazón.

**Capítulo 2 - El juego comienza**

Al llegar a su trabajo la jefa de John notó que la actitud amable y sociable del doctor con sus pacientes había decaído y que de hecho se estaba comportando como un patán. Dando su cara de pocos amigos a todo mundo y los diagnósticos con una frivolidad inmensa que llegó a hacer llorar a unos cuantos.

Preocupada por la reputación que podría adquirir su consultorio con semejante actitud de parte de su doctor general, la jefa llamó la atención de John muy molesta. – A mi oficina, rápido – fue todo lo que dijo en un tono bastante severo, el doctor en otras circunstancias se hubiese asustado, pero estaba tan desganado que fue con total indiferencia a dicha oficina.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto a secas. – Mande doctora Steptlon sería más apropiado, siéntate cariño – dijo en un tono más calmado, John tomo asiento frente a ella como le indicaron y le miro a los ojos, teniéndole tan cerca ya estaba empezando a preocuparse.

- Escucha John, además de tu jefa quiero que sepas que soy una especie de amiga tuya, no solo me preocupa tu actitud tan… ¿inusual?, por el consultorio, sino por ti, entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que paso?, tú no eres así John, y espero cambies o tendré que despedirte, y créeme tanto tu tanto como yo no queremos que eso ocurra – explico calmándose a medida de las palabras, usando el tacto y amabilidad como si John se tratase de un paciente más.

El doctor suspiro decepcionado, se había dado cuenta de que sí estaba actuando como un imbécil con los pacientes y familiares a causa de su rompimiento con Sherlock pero desquitarse en su trabajo no era la forma de sobrellevar las cosas.

- Tiene razón doctora, lamento mi comportamiento, prometo ser más profesional – respondió con tristeza. La doctora creyó saber más o menos qué es lo que ocurría y negó su cabeza con suavidad.

- No John, tu eres realmente profesional, el mejor del consultorio, mi estrella – hizo una leve pausa y miro los ojos tristes del doctor levantándole el rostro.

– Conozco esa mirada y ese tono de voz, ¿problemas de amor no es así?, mira, ¿qué te parece esto?, te daré el resto del día libre, y el de mañana también para que te recuperes, luego te presentas a trabajar con una gran sonrisa y la misma actitud con la que vienes todos los días, ¿está bien? – dijo en un tono dulce, John dio una media sonrisa y asintió un poco más relajado.

- Gracias doctora Steptlon – respondió con humildad, a lo que la doctora igual dando una media sonrisa dijo – por ahora solo soy Rachel – dijo guiñando su ojo y levantándose de su silla – puedes retirarte John, yo te suplantare, pero recuerda nuestra condición, ¡animo! – dijo eso ultimo dando unas palmadas en su hombro con mucha energía y se retiró del despacho.

Mike quien era gustoso de los chismes escucho de pura "casualidad" la conversación anterior para corroborar sus sospechas respecto al doctor, después de todo, el solo verlo era suficiente para creer que John había tenido algún problema con Sherlock. Aprovechó que el doctor seguía en la oficina de la jefa para cuestionarle antes de que se marchase.

- Entonces, ¿si son problemas de amor? – comento al entrar, John volteo a verle y le sonrió, no quería contarle a Mike pese a que fuera un gran amigo, no hasta que el preguntase algo. Ya que por lo general a John no le gustaba decir sus problemas a la demás gente a menos que estos insistieran en saber.

- Justo eso, no quería decir nada, pero a la larga lo vas a saber, así que mejor te digo yo primero antes que te enteres por otro lado – comento con naturalidad. Mike acercó una sillita al instante para escuchar con atención - ¿qué paso?, ¿qué hizo Sherlock ahora? -.

- Mejor dicho que no hizo, terminamos Mike, todo por un asunto domestico de lavar platos y bueno, es que ya me estaba hartando, él no tenía nada de iniciativa. ¡NUNCA! – empezó a platicar exaltado, la tranquilidad que había alcanzado se esfumo en cuanto comenzó a narrar los detalles de la situación. Al terminar Mike miro preocupado al doctor, pensar que él había sido la causa de que se encontrara con el detective.

Dio un suspiro sintiendo pena por su amigo, entonces le miro con una falsa sonrisa – Sé que ustedes estarán juntos de nuevo John, estas cosas suelen pasar, lo que debes hacer es demostrarle de lo que se está perdiendo, pronto lo tendrás rogando a tus pies -.

- No lo sé amigo, Sherlock no es de los que suplican… - .

- Tampoco es de los que ama y aun así te ama John – el doctor por fin después de varias horas había vuelto a sonreír ampliamente.

- Solo prueba, nada pierdes, escucha, te daré un consejo, pero debo volver al trabajo, en la salida comeremos y te explico lo que puedes hacer, ¿de acuerdo? – John asintió aun sonriente y se comenzó a levantar para también retirarse.

- Gracias Mike, es bueno tener un amigo que siempre apoyo mi relación con Sherlock -. Dijo tendiéndole la mano al retirarse.

- Te apoyo a ti amigo – agrego animado despidiéndose del doctor.

Habían pasado ya tres días y el detective parecía mostrar más indiferencia de la normal.

Tanto así que hasta se podría decir que actuaba como si John ya ni si quiera estuviese viviendo ahí, pues llego al punto en el que sin consultar a su compañero de piso hizo una remodelación en el departamento, acto que enfureció demasiado al rubio.

La tarde que llego de su trabajo, John se encontró con otro Baker Street. Los sillones individuales habían sido removidos junto con el tapiz balaceado de la pared, ahora la pared estaba toda pintada de un color vino que adormilaba la vista y había unas cortinas (espantosas) color crema cubriendo las ventanas.

En el centro había una nueva mesa color negro donde Sherlock tenía acomodados (amontonados) todos sus experimentos, y para colmo, había un nuevo abanico de techo color blanco que no combinaba con el resto de la habitación, y era estrenado de una forma peculiar, pues de sus aspas colgaba un maniquí que simulaba a una persona que se acabase de ahorcar.

No obstante, en medio de aquella nueva sala que dañaba la vista del doctor, estaba el baúl de recuerdos del detective, haciendo tropezar a cualquiera que intentase cruzar ese espacio.

John llamó furico a Sherlock en cuanto se lastimo uno de sus deditos del pie en cuanto choco con el baúl, el detective llego a la sala con un paso lento y una sonrisa burlona sobre su rostro.

- ¿Te gustó como remodelé? – pregunto bromeando, el plan era que disgustara al doctor, pues era lo único que le quedaba para desahogarse, no iba a doblegarse mostrándose molesto o triste por el rompimiento, así que desde que había terminado todo, "inconscientemente" el detective se ocupaba de hacerle la vida de cuadros al inocente rubio.

- ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto Sherlock?, el hecho de que hayamos terminado no significa que puedas hacerle lo que quieras a nuestra casa – explico a gritos, cumpliendo el cometido del azabache que seguía sonriendo.

- ¿No?, bueno John es que era una sorpresa, creí que te gustaba la "iniciativa", pues bien, me nació querer remodelar, pienso que si nuestras vidas merecían un cambio, el departamento también – dijo tratando de ahogar una risita, John entonces comprendió que todo eso había sido hecho a propósito solo para fastidiarlo. Tomo un poco de aire y luego sonrió con picardía.

- Ya que lo mencionas, sí, aprecio tu "iniciativa" y el cambio, después de todo, ese tapiz estaba todo balaceado, tanto que tarde en convencerte de cambiarlo, me alegro que por fin hayas hecho caso – dijo calmado, haciendo que el detective hiciera un puchero, tanto que se había demorado en remodelar el lugar para menos de cinco minutos de coraje del doctor.

John se marchó calmado a su cuarto y agrego con una sonrisa triunfante – otra cosa Sherlock, este juego lo podemos jugar dos – amenazo alegre y cerró su puerta guiñándole el ojo.

Sherlock sintió una gran vergüenza y apretando sus puños con fuera salió de lugar a zancadas.

- Muy bien John tú lo has dicho, el juego comienza-.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Intrusos en el departamento**

Al día siguiente, luego de regresar de su trabajo John pasó a la tienda de mascotas.

El doctor siempre había querido adquirir un perro pero el detective siempre se había negado. Pero ahora que el detective había hecho grandes cambios en el 221B solo para molestarlo, era su oportunidad para igual mover una de sus piezas y comenzar a fastidiarle también.

Necesitaba demostrar que Sherlock no era el único que podía llevar la situación con tanta naturalidad.

Fue así como John decidió llevarse a casa a un pequeño Bull dog inglés de nombre Gladstone. Alegre por su nueva adquisición antes de llegar a casa dio un par de vueltas al parque con el perrito. Hacía mucho no había tenido uno y de verdad que deseaba tenerlo, no se había sentido tan feliz en los últimos días, sí que el perro a veces resultaba ser el mejor amigo del hombre.

La alegría desapareció en cuanto entro al 221b, su plan de molestar a Sherlock se había arruinado pues ahora quien terminaría en verdad enojado sería el doctor, al encontrarse con el detective que tenía una reunión en la pequeña sala con algunos de sus red de vagabundos, y no le molesto el hecho de que fuera gente a su casa, total, él no era asocial.

Lo que molestó al médico fue que llevara justamente a los vagabundos más insoportables que podría tener.

Una bola de alcohólicos soberbios, vulgares y fastidiosos que gustaban de hacer bromas pesadas.

Se encontraban todos bien borrachos lanzándose unas carcajadas aturdidoras junto con el detective que tampoco se encontraba en buen estado, entonces vio en la mesa algo que más le había hecho hervir la sangre. Cocaína.

Esa endemoniada droga que Sherlock solía a usar en leves cantidades a escondidas estaba ahí como cualquier cosa, entonces entendió que esos tipos no estaban borrachos, sino drogados. Pues no detecto nada de alcohol a su alrededor, sino la misma sustancia, entre otras como marihuana.

Rápidamente sin decirle palabra alguna a Sherlock se llevó consigo a Gladstone hasta su habitación y miro muy dudoso su número telefónico.

No sabía si llamar a la policía o no, entonces fue con un contacto de fiar, que si bien iba a retenerlo no le metería tras las rejas mucho tiempo por portar drogas.

- Lestrade te necesito en Baker Street inmediatamente, clave roja, avísale a Mycroft también – JW.

John no abrió para nada la puerta de la habitación y se siguió entreteniendo con el pequeño Gladstone en lo que llegaban sus "refuerzos". Se dio cuenta de la llegada de los hombres en cuanto escucho desde el cuarto el gran furor que se ocasionó en la sala.

Gritos de un Sherlock drogado y agresivo se escuchaban hasta que el inspector sin piedad alguna sobre el tipo le planteo un gran golpe aprovechándose de la debilidad del mismo. Se llevaron a todo el montón de vagos a Scotland Yard junto con el afamado detective.

Cuando se sintió un profundo silencio, John pudo escuchar el vibrar de su teléfono el cual miro con media sonrisa.

_Lo cuidaré, y haré que solo lo tengan aprehendido un par de días mientras confiscamos todo el departamento, pero no te prometo mucho John. Lamento tu situación con Sherlock y más como tomo las cosas. Espero todo mejore, creo en ustedes – Lestrade._

Pasaron los dos días que el inspector había prometido. Cuando Sherlock regreso al departamento tenía una expresión de un hombre de hielo con mucha ira acumulada que hizo estremecer a John del miedo, sin embargo este no se doblego y lo saludo con tanta alegría como siempre.

- Vaya, me alegro volvieras como Greg lo prometió, necesito presentarte al nuevo miembro de la familia – comento cargando al pequeño Bull dog. Sherlock miro con sus cejas fruncidas al doctor y al perro, además de que su mirada era intimidante, profunda como la de un león que va por su presa. John decidió llevar al perrito a un lugar seguro y regreso con el detective.

- No deberías estar molesto, si llamé a la policía de Scotland, a Greg y tu hermano fue porque tu solo te lo buscaste, mira que llamar a esos vagabundos drogadictos a mi casa, eres un imbécil Sherlock, pero esto sobre paso los limites – explico indignado ahogando el nudo en la garganta que se le volvía a formar como el día en que terminaron.

- Bien, si tanto te incomoda mi estilo de vida entonces múdate – sugirió con severidad, John abrió sus ojos asombrado, luego le miro igual de molesto.

- NO, a ver, ¿por qué no te largas tú? – Sugirió apretando sus puños.

- Este es mi hogar desde antes de que llegaras, tengo derecho a quedarme, y tú puedes quedarte, pero si ya no soportas más mi estilo de vida, o como soy, entonces vete – le recordó.

La forma en que dijo esas palabras hizo que el doctor dejara escapar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos las cuales seco cuanto antes disimuladamente con la manga de su chaqueta.

- NO, no me iré, no eres tan importante, si me voy será por otra cosa, no por ti – fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que su voz terminara por quebrarse y saliera de ahí cuanto antes.

El detective observó como John se alejaba pero sus piernas no le dejaban seguirle, había quedado inmóvil de la culpa. En realidad no quería decir aquellas cosas, pero el coraje, orgullo y la tristeza tapada con indiferencia le hicieron decir esas cosas. Sherlock no quería que John se fuese, de hecho ni si quiera quería haber terminado con él.

Pero creía que solo le hacía más daño estando en su vida. No iba a poder hacerlo completamente feliz, así que lo "mejor" era dejarlo ir poco a poco. Primero terminando, luego haciéndole que se mudara tarde o temprano.

Los últimos tres días fueron de puro silencio. Su "juego" de molestar al otro inquilino había terminado, el intento de dar celos unos a los otros igual había dejado de ser divertido. Ahora todo era un prolongado silencio incomodo, nunca se habían tratado con tanta formalidad.

Los "Hola John" animados de Sherlock se convirtieron en cordiales "Buenos días WATSON", así como John igual había dejado de nombrar por su primer nombre al detective, respondiendo con un seco "Buenos días Holmes".

Y aunque ninguno de los dos deseara lo que estaba ocurriendo sino todo lo contrario, pero su condenado orgullo no los dejaba olvidar las cosas e intentar regresar.

- Sabes Watson – comento Sherlock en el desayuno mientras su compañero leía un periódico, este levanto al vista dando media sonrisa, aunque todo fuera más formal y cortante, al menos ya no había discusiones, e incluso hasta parecía que Sherlock se llevaba bien con Gladstone - ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo este, entonces Sherlock se levantó del sofá y se encamino a uno de sus libreros como que a buscar algo.

- Aún tengo las entradas para la obra que íbamos a ir a ver juntos, ¿recuerdas?, lo compramos hace un par de meses, pensaba que quizá, pese a todo lo que ha pasado, ¿aun así te gustaría ir conmigo?, entenderé si no – platico con una inusual humildad, saco los boletos de entre los libros y le entregó uno al doctor.

John vio que esa podría ser su oportunidad de volver a revivir buenos momentos con Sherlock y quizá hasta de volver. Así que ocultando su emoción para no mostrarse tan obvio acepto la invitación del detective, guardándose el boleto en el bolsillo.

- Es esta noche, a eso de las ocho, tengo entendido que sales del trabajo a las cuatro, seguro tendrás tiempo de cambiarte, debemos ir con camisa y corbata – comento un poco titubeante, John asintió para demostrar que había comprendido y le dio una media sonrisa nuevamente.

Cuando John por fin llego de su trabajo (estaba esperando todo el día a que ya diera la hora del concierto de la orquesta), rápido entro al 221b con buenos ánimos, pero en lugar de encontrarse con un Sherlock esperándole, solo vio una nota sobre la mesa nueva que había comprado Sherlock días atrás.

_**Me surgió un caso, te veo allá – SH**_

John quedo un poco decepcionado por eso, pero eso no le impidió a ducharse de todos modos y encaminarse al teatro.

Llegó al lugar con una media hora de anticipación, y en todo ese tramo de tiempo no vio por ningún lado al detective, quizá se había retrasado, entonces preocupado empezó a marcarle pero no había respuesta, todo era enviado a buzón. El reloj ya marcaba las 7:50, y el sujeto de la entrada presionaba a John para entrar, John no quiso entrar sin Sherlock, así que continúo esperándolo.

- Señor, pero si no accede a la puerta B a las 8:00 cerraremos y no dejaremos entrar a más personas – John suspiro resignado, tratando de ser optimista pensó en que quizá el detective ya estaba dentro esperándole y la razón de que no contestara las llamadas podría ser que exigían apagar los celulares. Asintió débilmente al encargado y entró al teatro solo.

Con una profunda tristeza observo que el asiento de a lado perteneciente a Sherlock estaba vacío.

Ahogo su ira y lágrimas para después, enfocándose en la trama de la obra, que para colmo era una tragedia de William Shakespeare.

Aprovecho que otros espectadores sollozaban un poco debido a la tématica, para el también desahogar un poco aquellos sentimientos acumulados.

No iba a resistir más esa tortura, esa era su única oportunidad para tratar de enmendar todo y Sherlock no había aparecido.

Por tanto el rubio tomo una decisión - Mañana mismo me mudo de Baker-, dijo para sí mirando el suelo del teatro.

**Con suerte mañana subo el último capítulo, muchas gracias a las personas que lleguen a leerme, espero sean tan amables de dejarme un comentario. **** Saludos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Antes de partir **

Cuando John regresó del teatro, sus ojos estaban rojos de lo que había llorado. Sentía aún un nudo en la garganta.

Al entrar se encontró con Sherlock sentado frente a la nueva mesa que había colocado en el departamento, observando unas cosas en su microscopio. John ni si quiera saludo yendo directo a su habitación, el detective le siguió al notar que no había saludado.

Antes de que John cerrara la puerta bastante indignado, Sherlock detuvo la misma y suplico entrar.

- Discúlpame, no fue mi intención dejarte ahí plantado, es que me salió un caso que no creí que me demoraría más de lo calculado – John hizo caso omiso a las disculpas y se lanzó sobre la cama ocultando su rostro.

Sherlock camino poco a poco hasta donde estaba el doctor, sentándose muy a la orilla de la cama, revolviendo su cabello como gesto de arrepentimiento.

- En serio, perdona, sé que esperabas mucho a esa obra, más que fuéramos juntos, lo lamento, solo que tú debes entender que… - en eso John le interrumpió girándose para verle y gritarle.

- ¿QUÉ?, ¿Qué debo entender Sherlock?, ¿Qué nunca fui ni seré prioridad?, siempre eres tú o tus casos antes que yo, y lo entendí Sherlock, traté de que las cosas funcionaran, comprendí, o trate de soportar, pero me cansé, jamás tuviste iniciativa de nada, te la pasabas dejándome plantado, me enviabas a tomar otro taxi porque no te dejaba pensar, rechazabas mis halagos, nunca recibía detalles, nada de interés, estoy harto Sherlock, eres mi amigo todavía y me temo que así seguirá siendo, pero no creo que pueda soportar más viviendo bajo el mismo techo, saber que fui tu novio y ahora apenas y soy tu amigo de nuevo me rompe el corazón, más el ver como no te afecta ni un poco. Pues yo esperaba que regresáramos, tenía la esperanza de que después de tantos malos entendidos, al fin con esta cita juntos quizá podría haber otra oportunidad, pero al ver cómo me dejaste plantado sin si quiera tomarte la decencia de avisarme o contestar tu teléfono me aclaro las cosas. Nunca estuvimos ni estaremos listos para ser pareja… -.

Sherlock quedó atónito con cada una de las palabras del doctor, intento decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su mente. Era incapaz de formular sonido alguno, dejando al detective boquiabierto.

John suspiro dejando salir otra lágrima que cayó hasta la cama y prosiguió – Mañana mismo me iré del departamento, comenzaré a empacar mis cosas – dijo en un tono frío.

Sherlock sin saber todavía cómo hablar, solo negó con su cabeza sujetando la mano del contrario.

- ¿No qué?, ¿no quieres que me vaya?, tampoco quisiera Sherlock, pero no soporto más, sufro mucho, verte todos los días y saber que nada volverá a ser como antes es el horror para mí, quizá tu no lo entiendas porque sabes reprimir los sentimientos – espeto enojado sin más, tratando de zafarse de la mano del detective para levantarse, pero el contrario sujeto con más fuerza, volviendo a negar con la cabeza.

Por fin soltó un hilo de voz, una voz profunda que siempre hacía estremecer al doctor.

- Te equivocas, si lo entiendo, y aunque no lo creas igual sufro John, pero sufriré más si te vas, porque te iras, después apenas nos veremos, y cuando menos lo pienses ya no seremos ni conocidos. Te perdí como novio, no quiero también perderte como amigo – dijo dando un tímido beso sobre la palma de la mano de John, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. John sintió un escalofrió sobre su cuello, y con todas sus fuerzas negó con la cabeza lentamente.

- Como dije antes, no dejare de ser tu amigo – susurró desviando la mirada para no doblegarse ante aquellos ojos camaleónicos.

- Pero he sido un imbécil John, escucha, te seré honesto. Jamás quise que termináramos, si lo hice fue porque me di cuenta del daño que te hacía, creí que si volvíamos a ser amigos como era antes todo sería mejor, pero luego me di cuenta que no, que no podía, te extrañaba demasiado -. John no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, aun así, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a andar más rápido y un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo. Sin decir nada, dejo que el detective prosiguiera, sujetándole la mano así como Sherlock lo hacía.

- Luego vi que actuabas como si nada, lo que hacía que me diera mucho coraje, estaba muy furioso, por eso hice todas esas estupideces que hice, invitar a los vagabundos, consumir drogas, remodelar el departamento, estarme mensajeando con antiguas clientas solo para fastidiarte, todo fue para que te sintieras tan enojado como yo - explicó con una voz cada vez más suave y en susurros. John sentía unas grandes ganas de abrazarle, pero iba a dejarle terminar.

- Así que discúlpame por todo lo que te hice pasar, solo te he hecho daño tras daño – concluyo soltando poco a poco la mano del rubio – pero John, aún tengo fuertes sentimientos por ti, no fue mi verdadera intención hacerte pasar todo eso, creo … - dijo a media sonrisa.

Soltó un último suspiro y miro con un par de ojos lagrimosos al doctor que estaba con una mirada brillosa y mordiéndose el labio inferior, internamente se sentía tan emocionado, pero se seguía conteniendo.

Sherlock – musitó despacio – también hice cosas tontas al ver como actuabas tan indiferente, quería que te sintieras tan frustrado como yo, ambos fuimos unos tontos – continuo con un débil susurro, Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

¿Entonces cual es el problema John?, si ambos deseamos estar con el otro, ¿por qué no seguir?, tratare de tener más de esa iniciativa que tanto anhelas, y dejaré de ser tan "egoísta", sí asi lo prefieres, pero por favor, no dejes esta casa, ni mucho menos me dejes, eres mi único amigo John Watson – dijo mirándole con unos ojos de perrito que terminaron por convencer al doctor. John dejo por fin su orgullo a un lado y le dio un fuerte abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el detective, quien se había sonrojado tan pronto sintió el cálido abrazo del mayor.

¿John?, ¿esto significa que sí?, ¿volveremos a estar juntos? – dijo entre titubeos, John se separó para mirarle de frente – Sherlock, nunca dejamos ni dejaremos de estar juntos y no puedo pedir que cambies tu forma de ser, la aceptaré, porque prefiero estar contigo peleando por lavar o no los platos, a ya no estar contigo – Sherlock tomo el rostro del doctor con ambas manos y se acerco de pronto a los labios del contrario para besarle suavemente.

John correspondió aquel beso tan dulce y sincero sujetándose de los rizos oscuros del detective.

Descuida John, cambiare un poco porque así lo quiero, después de todo, los cambios a veces son buenos, el departamento ya no se ve balaceado y Gladstone podría serme útil en algunos casos – dijo al concluir el beso con gran alegría, John le sonrió y asintió emocionado, volviéndole a besar y abrazar como si no lo hubiese visto en años.

Solo tengo una ultima condición Sherlock – comento en un tono serio que asusto al detective, este le miro muy atento – lo que tu digas John, creo que después de todo lo que te hice pasar, mereces lo que quieras – comento en un tono tan tierno que sonrojo al doctor.

Esté soltó una risita y dijo – Déjame ser el activo más seguido – Sherlock asintió con su cara colorada.

Si quieres … puedo dejarte serlo ahora – comento con un tono pícaro que hizo al doctor soltar una risa que contagio al detective.

Oh Sherlock, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – dijo despeinando el cabello de Sherlock.

Y desde aquel día, Sherlock quiere lavar los platos.

**FIN**

**Bueno gente espero les haya gustado este pequeño fan-fic, me hubiera gustado hacerlo mucho más largo pero me enteré de esto demasiado tarde y con eso que también ya regresé a la universidad, pues tuve que hacerlo así para tenerlo listo lo antes posible. **

**Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos. Gracias**


End file.
